Mauna Ulu
by Behavioriste
Summary: Arrivé d'un nouveau personnage en relation avec Steve qui va chambouler les habitudes de notre équipe.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour a tous! Je m'excuse pour ce piètre début, je suis novice dans le domaine de la fanfic et dans l'utilisation de ce site (que j'adore et que je connais depuis longtemps maintenant. Ceci est donc ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si oui laissé un petit mot et sinon, laissé un petit mot quand même pour dire ce qui ne va pas ;). Bonne lecture a tous !**

* * *

Alors que le soleil ne s'était levé que depuis à peine une heure, une ford mustang (coupé modèle 1968) rouge était déjà garée en face de l'entrée des bureaux des forces spéciales 5-0.

La jeune femme qui se trouvait assise à l'intérieur ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de l'impressionnante façade du bâtiment et de la statue dorée imposante qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la voiture. D'un geste de la main, elle vérifia la présence de son arme dans son sac à main. Son regards marron clair se posa sur sa montre puis retourna en direction de l'entrée. Elle se demanda encore une fois si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle regarda sa montre en soupirant avant de ce décidée a sortir de sa voiture. Elle coupa le contact et mis les clés dans son sac tout en sortant de son véhicule. Ne regardant pas en arrière, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que son arme était dans son sac avant de réunir tout son courage et de pousser la porte d'entrée des bureaux du 5-0.


	2. L'appel

**Et voilà le premier vrai chapitre de cette histoire! J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Faites moi signe en cas de problème de cohérence et j'espère de ne pas trop déformer le caractère des personnages (qui ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas). Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il entendait des tirs d'armes à feux, des lancés de missiles, des explosions ici et là. Progressivement il vit des semblants d'éclairs lumineux mais il ne pouvait distinguer rien d'autre. Il commença à sentir l'odeur infâme de sueur mêlée à celles de sang de métal et de terre qui lui étaient familières. Il ne mit alors pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans un champ de bataille, sans doute blessé pour qu'il ai ainsi perdu la vue. Mais pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Se demandant s'il n'était juste recouvert par quelque chose ou par ...quelqu'un, il tenta de lever ses bras pour atteindre son visage mais rien ne se passa. Il ne compris pas si ses bras ne pouvais bouger ou s'il ne sentait pas son visage, il n'avait juste aucune sensation. Il se mit alors à paniquer. Steve tenta de rassembler ses idées et de se remémorer les derniers événements qui auraient pu le conduire sur ce champs de bataille au lieu d'être au QG du 5-0. Mais là encore, le vide, le néant, rien. Sa panique était telle qu'il sentait son cœur palpiter à cent à l'heure, prêt à jaillir de sa poitrine. Au moins, il pouvait sentir ça mais il douta que ce soit une bonne chose. Puis il sentit une présence se rapprocher et sans savoir comment, il aperçu son visage. Soudainement soulager de voir quelqu'un de familier il l'interpella :

« Analu ! »

Son visage restait flou mais il pouvait voir que de nombreuses cicatrices avaient abîmées sa peau. Elle était méconnaissable, défigurée. Même son expression n'était la même. Son visage d'ordinaire si doux avait été transformé par la douleur. Steve continua de la détailler lorsqu'il il remarqua l'énorme trou béant qu'elle avait à la place de l'abdomen. Elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier d'avantage mais la blessure était telle qu'aucun soin militaire ne pourrai la sauver. Steve regarda Analu d'un air désespéré lorsqu'elle lui dit d'une voix trop calme :

« Tu ne peux rien pour moi, Steve, c'est trop tard. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Et alors que Steve s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, une bombe explosa à quelques mètres d'eux, les plongeant immédiatement dans les ténèbres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, fébrile et suintant de peur. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar aussi vivant. Il passa une main sur son visage plein de sueur, l'image d'une Analu bien différente de celle qu'il avait vu quelques mois auparavant.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'elle lui avait dit avoir perdu son boulot à la police d'Honolulu. Pourtant, la nuit dernière, Steve avait reçu un coup de fil de Duke, sergent de la police d'Honolulu et ancien patron d'Analu. Il avait alors demandé de ses nouvelles à Steve, s'étant trouvé très proche d'elle lors de ses années de services. Mais quand Steve lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis son licenciement, Duke s'exclama qu'il n'aurait jamais viré un élément aussi important qu'elle. Elle était douée dans son boulot mais elle était tout de même partie de son propre chef.

N'arrivant pas à chasser ses sombres pensées, Steve décida de se défouler en allant nager quelques kilomètres. Mais rien n'y fit, il pensa toujours à Analu qui lui avait menti sur son départ des forces de police et sur le fait qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul à ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il prit le chemin du travail l'esprit ailleurs.

Quand Steve entra dans les bureaux du 5-0 le visage grave, Kono s'en inquiéta tout de suite.

« Steve, est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

« Je, hum... je suis juste un peu préoccupé »

« A quel propos ? »

« Une de mes amies traverse une période compliquée et... je ne sais pas comment l'aider » Dit-il sur un ton plus abattu qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

« C'est une amie proche n'est ce pas ?» Demanda Kono avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Oui plutôt oui, elle a quelques année de moins que moi et on s'est rencontré il y a un bout de temps maintenant. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Mais depuis quelques temps je n'ai pas de nouvelles et je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien. Ça me brise le cœur de la savoir déprimée et seule. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui proposerai pas de passer ici ? Ça lui ferai certainement beaucoup de bien de te voir si vous êtes si proches ! »

Steve paru réfléchir sur cette idée quelques instants quand son visage s'éclaira soudainement.

« On dirai que tu viens de trouvé la solution ! »

« Pas une solution mais une idée qui me plaît bien ! Merci beaucoup, Kono ! Je reviens je dois passer un coup de fil ! »

Et Steve fila dans son bureau, une sourire malin collé aux lèvres. Il sorti prestement son téléphone de sa poche sentant et composa le seul numéro qu'il lui connaissait et croisa les doigts en espérant qu'elle n'en ai pas changé. Il attendit, légèrement angoissé lorsque quelqu'un fini par décrocher au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

« Allô ? » Demanda-t-il incertain de l'interlocuteur auquel il avait à faire.

« Qui est-ce ? » Répondit une voix rauque à l'autre bout du combiné.

Steve reconnu la voix d'Analu avec soulagement mais ne s'attendait pas à entendre une voix aussi abîme et un ton aussi sec. Il aurai tellement voulu percevoir sa joie de vivre et sa voix légère. Mais il se satisfit de cette première prise de contact et continua :

« Analu ? C'est Steve, Steve McGarret. J'ai besoin de toi. » Dit-il ayant enfin reprit son assurance. Sûr de ses propos, il se lança dans quelque chose de plus gros qu'il ne le pensai.

Derrière les vitres de son bureau, ses trois collègues étaient maintenant réunis, tous scrutant intensément leur boss occupé au téléphone.

« Avec qui il discute comme ça ? » Demanda curieusement Danny.

« Peut-être avec Joe ? » Proposa Chin.

« Non, regarde son visage. Il sourit mais il est concentré en même temps. Il n'a pas cette tête quand il parle à Joe. C'est quelqu'un avec qui il se sent proche. »

« Kamekona ? » Proposa encore Chin

« Whoawhoawhoa, tu met leur relation dans la case proche, genre ami ? Avec un indic ? Ça ne sonne pas un peu mal pour toi ? »

« Kamekona est ami avec tout le monde alors pourquoi pas. » S'esclaffa Chin

« Et Kono, tu n'a pas une idée ? Tu es une femme, tu devrais avoir une sorte de feeling pour sa. » Demanda Danny lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis le depuis de leur petite enquête.

Kono se tourna alors vers les garçons et fit son maximum pour dissimuler son sourire.

« Non désolée, aucune idée. Je ne sais rien du tout. »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Tu nie comme une coupable. Tu devrais apprendre à mentir cousine. » Indiqua Chin.

« Alors, avec qui il téléphone ? » S'impatienta Danny

« Une femme » lâcha Kono tandis que Steve sorti de son bureau apparemment fier de lui.

« Tout le monde est arrivé à ce que je vois ! Très bien, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer que quelqu'un va nous rejoindre très bientôt ! »

« Rejoindre comme dans rejoindre l'équipe ? » Intervint Danny.

« Oui, je lui ai proposé un poste dans notre équipe. Elle va donc être avec nous à l'essai pendant quelques temps et si tout se passe bien, elle intégrera définitivement notre équipe. Elle sera là dès demain matin. »

« Et tu ne crois pas qu'on ai notre mot à dire la dessus ? » Protesta Danny.

« Pour le moment non. »

« Super, McBossy ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Steve, on lui réservera un accueil digne d'Hawai. » Rassura Kono.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle d'ailleurs ? »

« Analu Kamehameha. »


End file.
